


let me change the narrative

by VariousStories123



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariousStories123/pseuds/VariousStories123
Summary: In which Alexander Hamilton decides love is more important than a legacy.
Four things he changes, and one he does not.





	

_1\. Take a Break_

"Alexander!"

She huffed. Where was that man? It was Philip's birthday and he was off doing who knows what! She let out a sigh before she moved towards his study, knocking on the door before letting herself in. "Alexander, are you here?"

Nothing.

_I am going to kill him._

-

"How much for this?"

The store clerk peered up at him through his glasses. "Five dollars."

He winced at the price but dug through his pockets just the same. He dropped it into the awaiting clerk's hand before taking the gift in hand.

It was a smooth violin, sleek and no doubt worth the money he spent. He smiled down at it before putting it in it's case and heading off towards home. 

He hoped Philip would like it for his birthday.

-

"Mommy, where's Daddy?"

She pursed her lips as Philip looked up at her, eyes wide and full of heartbreak. "I'm not sure Sweetie. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

The door slammed open. Speak of the Devil, and he will appear. She picked up her skirt and moved towards the front door with Philip trailing behind her. "Alexander-"

He looked sheepish, one hand up and the other wrapped around a package. "I didn't forget, I promise. I was out running some errands."

She crossed her arms and stared the other man down. "And what errand is this?" _What errand could be so important that you left Philip waiting on his birthday?_

He didn't answer her unspoken question, bending down to wave Phillip towards him. Philip obeyed, eyes wide. With a small, secretive smile he pulled the package he had tucked underneath his arm and showed it to Philip. "Open it, Phil."

Philip obeyed and then let out a shriek of joy. "It's a violin!" He looked up at her. "Mommy, it's a violin!"

She let out a laugh as it dawned on her why Alexander might have been late. "I can see that!" She looked at Alexander who looked mighty pleased at finding the right gift. 

He didn't forget, she thought, as she watched Alexander listen to Philip's poem. She kept watching as Alexander whooped and lifted Philip to his shoulders.

Then a hand grabbed hers and she looked up to see soft eyes, staring at her with adoration. "Won't you join us?"

"I'd love to."

\--

_2\. Run Away With Us For the Summer_

"Alexander," she pleaded. "Won't you come with us?"

He pursed his lips and her heart sunk, hands clasped to her chest. "I have to get my plan past Congress."

"Alexander, please."

He looked pained at the pleading in her voice, and she could see a sliver of the man she'd seen on her wedding day, the man who promised her to never make her helpless again. "Eliza, I can't."

"We can go to this lake I know, and play with Philip at this park-" She kept rambling, hands shaking.

His hands grabbed hers and she stopped, almost in tears. "Eliza. Stop."

She looked down at the ground, eyes clasped shut. "I'm sorry. I know your plan is important, it's just-"

"I'll go."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

He smiled, bemused. "I said I'm going. But I can't stay long, only a few days or so. And I'll have to work when I'm there. If you're alright with that, then-"

She slammed into him and pressed kisses against his face, laughing in her joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, Alexander!"

He laughed too, lifting her up in his arms. "You'd think I'd proposed to you again," he joked. He kissed her all the same, with the same passion that he'd had on their wedding night.

"Oh, I love you."

"I love you too my Betsey."

\--

_3\. Say No To This_

Who was that speaking? she thought as she walked towards the door. She wasn't aware they were having any guests over.

"-know you're a man of honor. I'm sorry to bother you at home."

"It's alright, Mrs. Reynolds. Now, what is your case?"

The other woman's voice was soft, husky. "I'm looking for a divorce from my husband." Then it took on an even softer voice, like velvet. "Would you be willing to come with me to my home to talk about it? Perhaps... inside my room?"

What a forward and disgraceful request! Amber rage filled her chest and shocked her, as she was usually a mild-tempered woman. She readied herself to march on over there, ready to give her husband and the woman a surprise. Just as she mustered up her courage to, she stopped.

"I'm afraid I'm married, Mrs. Reynolds. It would be a great injustice to my wife if I follow you to your home." A pause. "And I am afraid I cannot take on your case. However, a friend of mine should be willing to, and entirely for free."

Her heart softened at that, and she retreated upstairs in her bedroom. She opened the letters he had sent her, stroking each pen mark. That was how her husband found her.

"I didn't know you still kept those." He leaned over her shoulder to peer down at his writing, much neater than his business papers and essays.

"Of course I did." She smiled down at them before looking up at Alexander who peered inquisitively at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Darling."

\--

_4\. Stay Alive (Reprise)_

"What happened?!" she cried, bursting into the room. "Is Philip hurt?!"

She felt a pair of arms around her and she looked to see Alexander smile, soft and reassuring. "No one is hurt, Eliza." Then he looked up to glare sternly at Philip who was sitting sheepishly (and thankfully), unharmed. 

"However, Philip almost got into a duel."

She gasped. "Philip!"

Philip flushed and looked down to his lap. "Someone was talkin' crap about Pops." 

"That doesn't give you a right to go risking your life!" she screamed before she removed herself from Alexander's grasp to embrace Philip, clasping him tightly. "But I'm so glad you're safe."

"Yeah. Pops stopped me and went in as my second. He talked everyone out of the duel."

She looked back at Alexander who looked sheepish. "I couldn't let my own son risk his life, now could I?"

She smiled even wider at that, reassured. "Of course not."

\--

_4\. It's Quiet Uptown_

They were taking a quiet stroll.

She had wanted to move here, away from the hubbub of the city and politics. Alexander had originally been against it but had seen the strain on her, and their children. 

Finally, he had relented and sent her and the children up first before following suit in a few months. He had told her, when he reached them, that he had quit and that he wasn't about to join again anytime soon. That he'd be writing independent essays instead and taking up clients.

They had never been happier.

Alexander seemed to be a lot less under stress, and Angelica and Philip was enjoying the quiet as well.

"Darling?"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"You're happy here, right?" His voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Of course I am." She leaned against her husband's side, smiling up at him reassuringly. "I'm always happy with you."

\--

_1\. Best of Wives and Best of Women_

"Alexander?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned by the doorway, shawl wrapped tightly around her. "Come back to bed."

He smiled back at her. "I have an early meeting out at dawn."

She frowned and looked outside the window. "It's still dark outside."

"I know." He put his pen down. "I just needed to write something down."

"You're always writing something down."

He smiled even wider at that. "Never could stop writing."

"Come back to bed?"

His smile faded, turning somber. "I'm sorry, Eliza. I'm sorry." He then walked up to her and pressed a kiss against her cheek. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

She nodded and just as she was out of his grasp, a hand grasped hers. "Hey Eliza?"

"Yes?"

"Best of wives, and best of women."

-

She hears the news in the afternoon and her heart is broken that very day.


End file.
